Veuxtu m'épouser ?
by Dinou
Summary: La première demande en mariage d’Emmett. Suite de ma fic Nouvelle vie .


**Titre **: Veux-tu m'épouser ?

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Pairing **: Emmett/Rosalie, mention du couple Carlisle/Esmé

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: Romance

**Résumé **: La première demande en mariage d'Emmett. Suite de ma fic « Nouvelle vie »

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga « Twilight » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur **: merci encore à Loufoca, grâce à qui je me suis remise à écrire à fond aujourd'hui pour essayer de terrasser ma to-do list de fic.

**Nombre de mots** : 1238

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Emmett n'était le genre d'homme à faire les cent pas, et à présent qu'il était un vampire ça n'avait pas changé. Cependant, depuis quelques temps il était sujet au stress et se posait de nombreuses questions.

Il avait conscience qu'Edward pouvait entendre toutes ses pensées, et il remerciait son frère de ne pas s'en mêler avant qu'il soit prêt à lui en parler. Alors il tournait en rond, essayant de se calmer et de trouver une solution.

Emmett savait que Rosalie se posait des questions, mais pour le moment elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, espérant probablement que ce soit lui qui vienne lui en parler.

Mais en aurait-il le courage ?

Il finit par sortir de la chambre qu'il partageait à présent avec Rosalie, et alla dans le salon. Il y trouva son bel ange, il vint à ses côtés et l'embrassa tendrement, lui arrachant un sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Esmé.

« Où est Carlisle ? » demanda t-il à sa mère.

« Dans son bureau il me semble. » répondit Esmé. « Il a reçu un nouveau numéro du journal de la médecine. »

« Merci. »

Puis Emmett partit rejoindre Carlisle. En effet, il se trouvait dans son bureau à lire avidement sa revue médicale, tenant à connaître tout ce qui se faisait en matière de chirurgie.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda Carlisle en tournant une page de sa revue.

« Je voudrais te parler. » dit Emmett.

Carlisle finit par lever les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son nouveau fils.

« On va prendre l'air ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Oui. » dit Emmett avec un sourire.

Ils sautèrent tous les deux par la fenêtre du bureau de Carlisle et se mirent à courir pour s'éloigner au plus vite des autres membres du clan.

Lorsqu'ils eurent plus de deux cents kilomètres, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une prairie et entamèrent la conversation.

« Je t'écoute. » dit Carlisle en fixant son fils avec sérieux.

« Ca fait un petit bout de temps que quelque chose me trotte dans la tête, et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Tu en as parlé à ton frère ? » demanda Carlisle, connaissant les liens très forts entre Emmett et Edward.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Carlisle surpris.

« Parce qu'il ne pourra pas me donner les réponses dont j'ai besoin, il n'y connaît rien. »

Carlisle fut de plus en plus étonné par les paroles d'Emmett, et il commençait un peu à s'inquiéter.

« Emmett, ne tourne plus autour du pot et dis moi ce qui se passe. »

« Comment as-tu su qu'Esmé était celle avec qui tu voulais passer toute l'éternité ? » demanda Emmett en baissant les yeux.

Carlisle sourit, rassuré.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, la seule chose que je savais cependant c'était que je ne voulais pas vivre sans elle… je voulais la faire revivre… la voir sourire… qu'elle soit comblée… être celui qui la ferait se sentir bien… »

« Je vois… » dit Emmett pensif.

« Fils, » commença Carlisle, « tu es le seul avec qui Rosalie baisse sa garde. C'est seulement depuis que tu es à ses côtés que je vois ma fille rire et sourire. Tu la rend heureuse, n'aie pas peur de sa réponse »

« Tu crois vraiment que si je lui demande de m'épouser elle dira oui ? »

« Je ne peux pas répondre pour elle Emmett. Je ne sais pas si elle est prête à s'unir à toi de cette façon. Mais si tu ne lui demande pas, tu ne le sauras jamais. »

Emmett acquiesça et continua de poser des questions à Carlisle sur la vie en couple et sur ce que son mariage avec Esmé lui avait apporté Au bout de quelques heures de discussion, Emmett se sentait un peu plus calme, bien qu'il ne sache pas si elle devait offrir à Rosalie la jolie bague qu'il avait caché dans la bibliothèque de Carlisle.

Ils finirent par se remettre à courir pour rentrer auprès des leurs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Esmé et Rosalie les attendaient dans la véranda.

« Bonsoir Mesdames. » dit Carlisle un sourire aux lèvres.

« Dites moi tous les deux, » commença Esmé, « vous auriez pu dire que vous partiez au lieu de fuir par la fenêtre du bureau. »

« Excuse nous Esmé, on devait avoir une petite conversation. » répondit Carlisle.

« Quelle genre de conversation ? » demanda Rosalie à Emmett.

« Discussion de père à fils. » répondit Emmett en prenant son bel ange dans ses bras.

Esmé et Rosalie échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, puis ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

Cependant, Emmett entraîna Rosalie vers leur chambre alors que leurs parents se dirigeaient vers le salon.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? » demanda Rosalie, en posant une main tendre sur une joue d'Emmett.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais laisse une petite seconde, je besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose. »

Rosalie acquiesça et Emmett partit chercher la bague dans la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit le petit écrin et sourit, il était parti chez son père récupérer cette bague une nuit quelques jours auparavant, pour lui, la seule bague qu'il pouvait passer au doigt de Rosalie, était celle de sa mère.

Puis, il retourna auprès de sa chère et tendre dans leur chambre. Elle avait un petit pli sur le front, signe de son inquiétude. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur leur lit.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? De quoi as-tu parlé à Carlisle ? »

« Je voulais lui demander son avis sur quelque chose. Ca faisait plusieurs que je pense à nous mon amour. A notre avenir ensemble. Et une des seules choses que je sache, c'est que je t'aime et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

« Oh mon chéri, mois aussi je t'aime, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi auparavant. » dit elle en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Emmett.

« Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, parce que je voudrais te demander quelque chose. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Rosalie alors qu'Emmett se levait, pour finalement poser un genou à terre et sortit le fameux petit écrin de sa poche. « Oh mon dieu… » finit-elle par dire dans un murmure.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda Emmett en ouvrant l'écrin.

Rosalie tomba à genou devant Emmett, se mettant ainsi à sa hauteur.

« Dieu que je t'aime… oui je veux t'épouser. » lui répondit-elle avec l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Emmett passa la bague autour de l'annulaire gauche de Rosalie. Si elle en avait été capable, Rosalie en aurait pleuré de joie.

« Tu verras ma chérie, je te rendrai heureuse… tu auras le mariage don tu rêve… » dit Emmett un grand sourire aux lèvres

« Je sais… je sais que tu es le seul qui pourra jamais me rendre heureuse… mon nounours… » dit-elle dans un murmure avant de se jeter sur Emmett pour lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait.

**Fin.**

J'espère que ça vous a plu au moins un petit peu.

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
